Amy's Horse Boyfriend!
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow turns into a horse! He seeks to find away to change back to normal. He meets up with Amy. She confess her love for Shadow to the horse. Shadow now knows her real secret! What will happen between them! Review! Story's so much better! Enjoy!
1. The Stone

The Stone

The Stone

An ebony hedgehog was walking alone in a meadow. He could see the city. It was a faint white line from the horizon but it was there. He walked around thinking. A pink female hedgehog was in his mind. She always seemed to appear in his mind every time he was alone. He smiled at the thought of her. Something about her made him smile. He kept walking till something shined in the afternoon sun. It was a red gem. Shadow cautiously went over and looked. It was in a small stream. He picked it up. It dripped with water. He looked at it closely. He noticed a _hoof_ mark on the strange stone.

"Hmmm….a hoof marking? What would a hoof be doing imprinted on this stone?" He asked himself.

It them began to glow bright red.

"What the heck!?" He yelled as he drooped it. It continued to glow. He looked at it began to hover in the air. He gasped as it landed upon his hand and disappeared into his palm.

"What's going on!?" The confused male said. Then he began to feel dizzy.

"What is happening….I feel strange and tired….all of a ….sudden……" Shadow passed out onto the moist green grass. A broken heart appeared upon his palm. It was split down the middle.

**Amy's Home**

"Sonic come back here!" She yelled. Sonic was running for his life.

"Amy chill! Let's talk about this!" Sonic said cowering in a corner.

"No way! You will marry me Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy laughed.

"Nooooooo!" Sonic yelled running around the female's home. The whole house was pink. It was creepy in Sonic's eyes. Amy dragged him over to her house. He thought they were just going to talk but she began talking about marriage!

"Sonic give up! This time you're mine!" Amy laughed chasing her blue hero.

"Amy nock it off!" Sonic yelled. He reached the front door and ran outside. Amy followed.

"Sonic! Sonic sweetie! Where are you my soon to be husband!?" Amy laughed as she searched the park.

**Back To Shadow**

(Ohhh….my head. What happened?) He asked getting up. He shuck and went over to the stream to wash off his face. He yawned and looked to the sky. It was dark with millions of stars visible. He sighed and went closer to the stream. He put his face near the water. His reflection showed a _horse_!

(What the heck! How…what I'm a no it can't be! Okay Shadow just close your eyes and take a deep breath. Must be your mind playing tricks on you). Shadow closed his eyes and opened them slowly. He still saw a horse. A black horse with red stripes on his back, head and long four legs. He mane had a long red streak on it and the bottom part was black like his new coat. His tail was bushy with a red streak.

(Holy …..) He neighed the final word. His eyes widened.

(I can't talk! I CAN'T TALK!) He thought to himself. He looked at himself. He was going crazy.

(I'm a horse! A horse! I'm Shadow the _Hedgehog_! Not Shadow the HORSE! I'm GOING CRAZY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP SHADOW!WAKE UUUUUPPPPPP!) Shadow went crazy he tried to splash water onto his face but his hooves wouldn't let him. He spun around and saw that he had to walk on all fours. His tail was long and frankly annoying! His mane was long too. He was a pitch black horse with red stripes.

(I think I'm going to just lie down and wake up from this nightmare. Yeah. I'm having a bad dream that's all.) Shadow reassured himself. He laid down with his legs going under his belly. He placed his head on the grass and shut his eyes tight.

)Okay. I'm a hedgehog…right about…NOW!) He shot his red eyes open. He was still a horse.

(Okay Now. Now. NOW! NOW! NOWWWWW!) Shadow yelled in his mind.

(Oh it's no use. I'm a horse. What do I do? How do I change this?) Then he noticed something on his right hoof. He turned it over and saw half a heart?

(Wonder where that came from? What does it mean?) He asked himself. He sighed. He looked and saw that he had a long snout. He rolled his eyes and tried to talk again.

"Neigh…neigh." Was all he could say.

(Terrific. Just what I needed. To be a forsaken HORSE!) He yelled. He got up and began to walk. He headed for the city.

(Wonder what would happen if I go to the city?) He thought.

He sighed then the stone came to mind.

(Did that stone cause this?) He asked himself still walking. He sighed and went on.

**Whoa! A horse! Yeah strange I know! But cool! Shadow get's to see what a horse sees. Review it and another chap is coming! Don't be mean about the whole horse thing okay.**


	2. Confession of The Heart

Confession of The Heart

Confession of The Heart

Shadow walked through the city. He received stares and laughs. He was petted on the snout and tapped on the back. He tried to growl but horses don't do that. He also couldn't show pointed teeth at them because he didn't have that either.

(Sigh…..maybe I'll go to the park and try to relax there.) He thought to himself. He reached the park and was about to go up a hill when he heard crying behind a building that was in the park. It was like a small shed rather than a building. He walked on the moist grass. The sun was setting. Time went by so fast it amazed him. He walked around and found Amy. She looked up and gasped.

(Oh…Amy. Why are you crying?) Shadow thought. He wished he could talk to her and try to make her feel. But he couldn't. He laid there in front of her. He moved his snout to her head and rubbed it. Amy smiled and looked at the horse. It seemed strange but to her it looked a lot like Shadow. Red stripes on his legs and a red stripe on his mane and tail. It also reached the top of his head. Not to mention that this horse was solid black. She smiled and petted it's snout. She went up and hugged his neck. She cried on his soft hair or fur. He smiled and put his head around her to indicate a hug.

"Thanks horsy. Where did you come from?" She asked letting him go.

(Yeah May…talk to someone who cannot speak.) Shadow teased in his mind.

"Oh well. You look really pretty for a boy. At least I think you're a boy. Maybe I should…"

(Whoa hold it girl! What the heck are doing lifting my TAIL AND LEG!) Shadow neighed and looked at her.

"Yup a boy. Sorry about that. I just didn't want to offend you by calling you a girl."

(Oh my god. She….She….SHE LOOKED at…) Shadow was utterly shocked and hoped that this little incident won't cause and issue or anything like that.

"So I wonder what your name is?" She said petting his head.

(Call me Shadow, Amy! SHADOW! Please nothing like…)

"How about Mr. Buttons!" Amy laughed.

(Oh heck NO!) Shadow yelled in his mind. He neighed and shuck his head.

"Okay then…well this may sound strange but you look a lot like and old friend of mine." Amy said looking into the horse's eyes.

(YES! Amy it's me! Shadow the Hedgehog!) He yelled in his mind.

"Okay then….you'll be called Shadow." She smiled.

(Oh thank goodness. I have my name back. Mr. Button!) Shadow said in thought rolling his eyes.

"Okay Shadow….now how about I take you home. It's getting late and I don't want anything to happen to you." She said standing up from the ground. Shadow stood and looked at her.

(Hmm….to lighten her mood maybe I could…..) Shadow used his teeth to pull on her. He lifted her up and placed her on his back.

"WOW! That was fun! Thank you!" She said hugging his neck. Shadow smiled at how much happier she was.

"Okay cutie. Now my house is that way. Do you understand?" She said pointing to her right.

He nodded and went that way. She yawned and held on tight to his mane. She tried not to pull on his hair so is not to anger the creature. They reached a home. It was small but it was sweet all the same. She slid off of his back and led him to the back. Shadow's jaw dropped as he saw that she lived right in front of a river that shown the moon light. He smiled and went up to her. She smiled and sat up on a hill that wasn't to far from her house.

She sat and the horse laid next to her. She looked at him.

"Can I tell you a secret Shadow?" She asked. Her pink dress and matching head band, in Shadow's eyes, were the prettiest things he seen. Including her and her eyes.

(Sure. I guess you can but I won't be able to talk back.) Shadow nodded and Amy was amazed again. This horse understood her.

"Well….I'm in love with this guy." She started.

(Sonic….)

"He's kind to me and always there when I need him."

(It's Sonic….)

"I love his hugs. He's always there for advice for everything."

(Let me guess….Sonic? Right?)

"I guess I'm falling in love with my best friend."

(Whoa! Your best friend is that bunny! Cream was it?)

"I'm in love with Shadow." She smiled.

(Soni….what! Shadow! Me! You're in love with….Amy I….) Shadow looked at her. She was smiling at the confession.

"Well…I'd like to tell him. But if he doesn't feel the same about me that can ruin our friendship. I don't want that to happen. Besides, his heart belongs to Maria. In heaven." She sighed.

(Oh Amy. Not in that type of way.) He said dropping his ears. He nuzzled his snout at her head. She smiled and hugged him. Shadow sighed and hugged her the best he could.

(Well I feel the same Ames. But….I'm a horse. How can this be possible. The one I love loves me back and I'm a horse when she tells me.) He closed his eyes. To his amazement a tear fell.

(I can cry?)

Amy yawned and closed her eyes. She nuzzled up on Shadow and slept. His heart sank. He put is head over her and closed his eyes.

(I love you too Amy Rose.) He sighed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Awwww. Little fluff there. Well not really. There was no kissing or anything. Review's need to come in if you want more! Bye!**


	3. Race and Jealousy

Race and Jealousy

Race and Jealousy

Shadow woke up and yawned. He looked and saw that Amy was asleep.

(Hmmmm…Amy. Amy wake up. Come on cutie. Wake up.) Shadow smiled and nuzzled his snout on her pink head. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh. Morning Shadow. Wow guess I feel asleep huh? Well I'm going to get dressed and even take a bath. I'll be back. Please don't wonder off." She said giving the horse a hug. Shadow returned it and she went back into the house.

(Hmmm…I need a bath too. Look at me. I'm turning brown. Well I guess that's what you get for sleeping on the ground.) Shadow rolled his eyes and made his way down to the river. He jumped in and swam around.

(Man this feels good.) He sighed as he continued to swim.

"Aww….Shadow great idea!" Amy squealed from her bedroom window.

Shadow looked up at her.

"Swimming is a great idea. I'll be right out." She said before disappearing from the window.

(Um…actually I wasn't really swimming Rose.) Shadow smiled. He saw her running out in a pink bathing suit. She jumped in and splashed the horse.

"Wow. Water feels nice." She said floating on her back. The horse continued to watch her have fun. He smiled and splashed her. She laughed and did it in return.

"Hey Amy!"

The horse and Amy both turned to see the blue blur himself. Amy frowned and went behind her new horse friend.

(He made you cry didn't he?) Shadow asked in his mind. He looked at her then back to Sonic. Sonic went over to the edge of the water.

"Who's your friend Ames?" He asked looking at Shadow.

"Oh Um this is….my horse" She said hesitantly.

"I didn't know you had a horse? What's her name?" Sonic asked more interested.

"It's a boy and his name is Shadow." Amy said blushing.

"I can see why you named him that. He looks just like Mr. I hate all of humanity." Sonic laughed.

(Don't push it faker.) Shadow growled in his mind.

"Listen I wanted to apologize for making you cry." Sonic said.

(So it was you!)

"Alright Sonic." Amy smiled.

(Alright? Amy this guy made you cry for practically half the night! I'm not letting him off that easy!) Shadow charged up from the water. He headed for Sonic. He neighed and shuck his head in anger.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled.

"Whoa boy!" Sonic said backing away.

"Shadow stop it please!" Amy begged.

Shadow stopped charging and was snout to face with Sonic. Sonic looked into the blood-shot eyes.

(Hurt my Amy again and I will not hold back.) Shadow threatened. Sonic seemed to have gotten the idea.

"Okay boy. Come here." Amy said running up to Shadow. She petted his neck and led him away from Sonic.

Shadow stood next to Amy. She was petting his mane lovingly. Sonic looked at the horse and growled.

"Your little friend just tried to kill me!" Sonic shouted.

"It's not his fault Sonic." Amy said defending her new friend.

"How is it not his fault?" Sonic asked crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Go Sonic. Leave my poor horse alone." Amy said crossing her arms.

"No way Ames. He could be dangerous! You and I are getting animal control or something and he's going to a….."

"No! Leave my Shadow alone!" Amy said hugging her friend.

Sonic rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He got a very sneaky idea.

"Alright. He stays if he can beat me in a race."

"That's not fair Sonic! You know very well he can't run as fast as you!" Sonic smirked and looked at the horse.

(Oh you're in for a surprise Sonic.) Shadow smiled evilly. He walked up to Sonic and stood beside him.

"Shadow no wait!" Amy said running up to her horse. Sonic rolled his eyes and got into a racing position.

Amy went and hugged him. Shadow smiled and hugged her back. She kissed his cheek and stood back.

"Hope you fall down a well Sonic the Hedgehog. You've been very mean lately." Amy said crossing her arms.

Sonic's eyes widened. Has he really been that mean to her?

"Alright. On your marks…..get set….go!" Amy said in between the two. They sped off.

Shadow loved running. He didn't realize that the creature he's become had so much speed. Sonic was partly running right next to him.

"Okay Shadow. Ready for real speed?" Sonic laughed.

(Oh you are on faker!)

The two increased speed.

(Hey! My speed! I didn't lose my speed! This'll cake!) Shadow laughed.

(I'm coming back Amy!) He said happily.

"Whoa! You're…FASTER!" Sonic gasped. Shadow smirked and looked behind. Sonic's jaw was down.

(Yeah faker! Eat your heart out! Alright!) Shadow smiled. He lost everything but his speed was enacted.

They made a sharp turn and went back for Amy's home. Sonic tried to speed up but this horse had him matched.

(I'm coming Amy!) Shadow smiled as he saw her cheering him on.

"Come on! My gosh you're fast! Come on Shadow!" Amy said laughing and jumping up and down.

Shadow reached first with Sonic losing by a hair.

"Yes! Shadow you won! You beat Sonic!" Amy said hugging her black horse. Shadow smiled and hugged her back. Sonic smiled.

"Congrats boy. You beat me and I'm sorry for all of that." Sonic said tapping the horse's rear end.

(SON OF A…) "NEIGH!" Shadow kicked Sonic backwards. Sonic flew and hit the ground hard.

"Note to self. Never pet that horse." Sonic said dizzy.

Amy laughed and hugged her friend.

"That's my Shadow. Oh I love you!" Amy said hugging him tighter.

(Same here Ames. I love you too!) Shadow smiled hugging her. He lifted her onto his back and they walked over to Sonic.

"Come on Sonic." Amy said reaching down her hand. Sonic was hesitant.

(Huh…come on faker. Make her happy or do you want to be kicked again.) Shadow said rolling his eyes in anger.

Sonic took Amy's hand and was helped onto the horse's back. Shadow carried the two passengers to Amy's front door. She slid down and went into her home. She came out wearing her pink dress. She climbed aboard with the help of Shadow. They all went for a ride. Sonic placed his hands on Amy's hips to hold on. Shadow turned his head and saw. He looked at Sonic. Sonic caught his eye and his eyes widened. The horse turned his head and continued to walk on.

(You had better not touch my girl anywhere else punk!) Shadow growled. He headed for the park.

**Thanks for reviews guys! Next one coming up! Bye!**


	4. Instincts

Instincts

Instincts

They reached the park. Shadow laid down putting his legs under his belly. Amy put her arms around his neck. He laid his head down on her lap and closed his eyes. Carrying Sonic and Amy was proven tiring. He fell into a nap. Breathing slowly.

"Amy? He has half of a heart on his hoof." Sonic said looking at the bottom of the black hoof.

"Really?" Amy asked. She saw it and shrugged.

"Birthmark maybe." She said.

"On his hoof?" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"It can happen." Amy smiled.

(Man Sonic. Give it a rest. Wait. I need to find away to change back! What am I doing standing around? But then again Amy….but if I don't change back I can't tell her how I feel.) Shadow opened his eyes and he stood. He nudged Amy to come with him.

"What is it boy?" She asked. Sonic looked at the horse perplexed.

(Come on Amy. I need to find….wait what am I suppose to be looking for anyway. How can I change back?!) Shadow stopped nudging her and he walked off.

"Shadow? Shadow is everything okay sweetie?" Amy said going up to him.

(No. Nothing is going right. I can't say how I feel about you and I don't know how to change back.) Shadow thought with his ears dropping.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Hungry? What? You're scaring me Shadow." Amy said petting him.

Sonic stood and looked at the horse. The horse gave him a dirty look.

"Shadow!" Sonic gasped.

"What?" Amy asked looking at him.

"Amy….I think I'm going crazy but….I think this horse is Shadow the Hedgehog!" Sonic gasped.

(Whoa faker! Yes it's me! It's Shadow1 Faker you got it! It's me! Amy please listen to the faker just this once! Please Amy!) Shadow said looking at Amy.

"Yeah right Sonic!" Amy laughed.

(What! No! Amy listen to this guff ball!) Shadow said looking at her.

"Yeah you're right. Wow that was a really weird moment." Sonic laughed with Amy.

(Oh! HOPELESS!) Shadow yelled. He ran off.

"Shadow wait!" Amy said trying to catch him.

(Sorry Amy but I need to change back to normal!) Shadow said looking back at her.

"Climb on Ames!" Sonic said grabbing on. She climbed on to his back and he chased after the horse.

"Shadow wait please!" Amy called out. Shadow kept going. He wanted to return to normal. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to be a hedgehog again!

"Hey hold up boy!" Sonic yelled to the horse. Shadow looked back and saw them. He faced forward and was horrified.

A truck was zooming on.

"Shadow no!" Amy called out. Shadow jumped out of the way but looked to see if Amy was okay. She and Sonic were on the ground!

(AMY!) Shadow ran up to her.

She was okay and so was Sonic. He laid near them and nudged Amy on the head.

"Shadow…bad boy. Don't scare me like that!" Amy yelled.

"Geess…teach him some manners or train him at least." Sonic coughed up some dirt.

(Oh thank goodness. I'm sorry but I have to….go…somewhere.) Shadow said looking around. He didn't know what to do. He needed to change back but how?

He looked at his hoof and saw that the heart was not half anymore. It was partly full.

(How strange.) He sighed and got up. He lifted Amy and the blue blur onto his back. If he couldn't go alone then he would have to bring them with him.

He ran off. Amy held on to him tightly and Sonic held on to her waist.

"Shadow? Where are we going?" Amy asked.

(I need to change back Ames. I have too to be able to be with you.) He thought looking back at her. He saw Sonic. He appeared to be enjoying the ride. Shadow rolled his eyes. Then something inside him told him to go towards the desert.

(Odd but I guess I should follow my instincts.) Shadow ran left and headed for the desert.

"Where are we going Ames?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea but Shadow seems to know. I trust him." Amy said petting his neck.

(Thanks Amy. Hold on tight.) Shadow increased speed. Amy smiled and held on tightly.

**Heres the other chappie as some of you call it! Hehehe. Bye for now another is coming up.**


	5. Secret’s out

Secret's out

Secret's out

Shadow kept running. He was carrying Amy and Sonic. He looked and something caught his eye. He stopped and saw it was a stream. He sighed and went over to it. He put his snout down and drank from the river. His passengers slid off his back and stretched. They looked around and saw no city or anything.

"Where did this lunney horse take Argggh!" Sonic was kicked again. Shadow neighed in happiness and splashed water on Amy who laughed too.

"Sonic don't call him names. He can understand you." Amy said looking at him. Sonic spit out some sand and looked at Amy.

Sonic stood up from the ground and shuck off some sand. He leaned on the horse again.

(Get a clue blue boy!) Shadow kicked him again this time in the groin. Sonic fell to the floor in pain.

"Shadow! Do realize what you could've done!" Amy said walking and sitting by Sonic's side.

(What? So he might not get kids. No biggie. He's to self centered to have a family anyway.) Shadow walked off and laid down on the warm sand. Amy helped Sonic up and they went and sat near Shadow.

"This is the horse from helArggghhh!" Sonic was kicked again.

(Ha! Go ahead! Try me Sonic!) Shadow neighed in happiness and put his head around Amy. She pet his snout. He neighed and it mad her laugh.

(So Amy. Still love me?) Shadow asked looking into her eyes. Amy seemed to understand his question.

"Oh I love you so much!" Amy smiled hugging him. Shadow smiled and hugged her back. Sonic crawled back and laid on the dirt bruised up.

"Amy please. Get rid of Arghhh! Don't let him near me!" Sonic yelled as the horse went face to face with the hedgehog.

(Keep it up blue boy Keep it huh?) Shadow's ears perked up and he looked over. He saw something shinning. He went over to it. He saw that it was a trap set for tiny creatures. He avoided it but kicked a rock into it to set it off. It snapped. Now it was unable to harm a creature. He snorted and went back to the group.

(Why here? Why did my senses tell me to come here?) Shadow asked himself looking around. He sighed and then something told him to go to the nearby river.

"What is it Shadow?" Amy asked. He picked her up and placed her on his back. He did the same to the terrified Sonic. He went off to the river. When he reached it he looked in and saw a stone. It had a horse's head on it.

(That's it! Maybe if I find the stones with horse parts on them I can change back to normal!) Shadow pulled out the stone. He looked and found and old saddle bag. He placed it on his back and put the purple stone into it. Amy and Sonic looked at each other. They both shrugged and didn't bother to disturb him.

His instincts then told him to go to a stone hill that wasn't far. He didn't know how he knew this but went with it. He ran off it. It was a long ride. He continued to run with the passengers holding on.

"Shadow. Can we please stop and rest?" Amy asked the horse.

(Oh yeah! You must be sleepy! Sorry Ames.) Shadow stopped running and his passengers slid off his back. He looked and saw the sun setting. He sighed and laid on the ground. Amy laid on him. Sonic was hesitant about laying on the horse.

(Sigh….go ahead faker. Get some sleep.) Shadow neighed and looked at Sonic.

"Okay boy." Sonic yawned and laid next to Amy. Amy turned and hugged Sonic. He returned the embrace. They stayed asleep holding each other.

(Sigh….I hope my theory is right. I want to hold Amy and love her forever. But not as this.) He looked at Amy. She was in a deep sleep. He sighed and laid his head down. It was dark now and stars were visible.

"Hey…horse. I need to know something." Sonic asked waking the creature up. Shadow looked at him. Amy was still in his arms.

(What do you want? You're holding my girl. What else do you want? Whoa if it's to get some night or something then….)

"Are you Shadow the Hedgehog?" Sonic asked sounding serious.

(What? You….You actually…) Shadow stood and nodded. He went to the sand and used his hoof to write….

_I am Shadow the hedgehog. Please believe me_

Sonic gasped and looked at him.

"Amy! Amy!" Sonic said waking her.

"What!?" She whined.

"Look!" Sonic pointed to the writing.

"Where is he?" Amy asked after she finished reading the sentence.

"He's the horse Amy. It all makes sense! Why he runs so fast and why he's so cold towards me!" Sonic said.

"Stop it Sonic!" Amy said.

Shadow neighed and wrote something else on the sand.

_It's me Amy. Listen to him. It's me._

Amy gasped and looked at him.

She placed her hand on his snout. She looked into his eyes.

"Shadow?" She said close to tears.

(It's me Amy. Believe your eyes. It's me.) Shadow said nudging her.

She began to cry and back away. Sonic and the horse looked at her.

"I told you my secret! I….I….now you know that I…." Amy continued to cry. Shadow went over to her and looked at her.

(It's okay Amy. I love you too.) Shadow said nudging his snout on her head. Amy smiled and hugged him. Then she let him go and asked a very important question.

"What happened to you?"

**Well that's it for now. Yeah pretty quick how she found out but Sonic asked and well it was perfect timing. Want to know what happens next? Stay tuned!**


	6. Break Him Take Him

Break Him

Break Him. Take Him.

**Sorry guys that I haven't paid attention to this story. School. Ugh! So um sorry for the wait. Do you forgive? (Dives behind computer table) Please don't hurt me. Yeah I know. Dramatic. Well here's the other chappie. Still cool right? We're all okay? Well enough chit chat and here it is!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Hey Amy I can't write a whole story in the sand. I wonder. If I show you the stone? What was that!?) Shadow and the others turned to see a wolf. (Earth creature) He growled and showed his teeth. Amy and Sonic gasped. Shadow stood in front of them and snorted.

(Come on big boy! Show me what you got!) Shadow smirked. The wolf charged and so did Shadow. Shadow used his head and neck to flip the wolf from his feet. While in the air Shadow kicked him back. Sonic and Amy ran out of the way and went behind him again. Then they turned and were greeted by the whole pack!

"Arrggghhh!" Amy screamed as she hugged Sonic. Sonic stood his ground and so did Shadow.

Shadow ran and stood in front of the two hedgehogs.

(Impress me!) Shadow charged ahead and rammed the pack. One was on his back biting into his neck. Shadow snorted and bucked him off. The wolf landed on a couple of others. Amy and Sonic were cheering him on.

(You can help you know!) Shadow said while kicking away three wolves.

Amy and Sonic got the hint and helped. Amy swung her hammer and smashed a couple of wolves. Sonic used his spin dash to knock a couple out like a group of pins. Sonic and Amy teamed up with Shadow. The wolves went running.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Sonic and Amy gave each other a high five. Shadow was smirking and Amy went over and hugged him. Sonic patted his back. But pulled away immediately. Shadow saw and rolled his eyes. He turned over to Sonic and nodded. Sonic pet his snout.

"Whoa. You make a better horse than a OH MY GOD!" Sonic yelled as Shadow went up on his hind legs and neighed wildly. Sonic ducked and Shadow landed inches away from Sonic.

"Sorry…bud." Sonic said laughing with embarrassment.

(Don't push your luck Sonic. Don't push your luck.) Shadow snorted and went to Amy. It was now sun rise and they were ready to go. Shadow placed both passengers on his back and sped off. They rested near a stream. Shadow watched as Amy splashed Sonic who surprisingly was in the water too! He wanted to escape the heat.

"Look! A pure mustang! Black too!"

"Are those red stripes?"

"Who cares! Look at how beautiful he is!"

Two birds were looking at Shadow from behind a dead burr bush. One was blue with darker blue stripes. The other was green and looked like Jet.(Sonic riders 1-2)

The blue one was named Jake and the green one was named Rodney.

"So you think your grandpa would like this one?" Jake asked.

"No doubt about it! Let's get him!" Rodney said taking out a rope. Shadow yawned and was about to place his head down when a rope went around his neck! He neighed and stood on his hind legs again and the two hedgehogs turned in horror.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" Amy said coming out of the water with her hammer. The two birds looked at her and Sonic.

"This horse is ours!" Rodney said tugging onto the rope and pulling Shadow's neck down. Shadow pulled and kicked but the rope was making it difficult to move. The rope began to bite into his skin and make him bleed. He stopped and snorted at his captures.

"No he's not! Let him go you punks!" Sonic yelled.

"No way! He's ours!" Jake yelled. Amy swung her hammer but Rodney pulled out a hand gun! Amy drooped her hammer and looked at it in shock. Sonic did too and pulled her behind him. Amy whimpered and looked at Shadow. He looked at her and shuck his head.

(Stay back Amy.) He tried to say with his eyes. She apparently understood because she nodded her head.

"Now we're just going to take this beauty and break him." Jake said.

"Break him?" Amy asked from behind Sonic.

"Yeah. You know make it easier for us to ride him." Rodney said putting away the weapon.

Amy relaxed but stayed behind Sonic.

"Hmmm? How about a deal? If you break him…take him." Sonic shrugged.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

(Oh I swear FAKER I'M GOING TO…..)

"But if you don't. He stays with us and you guys leave us alone. Deal?" Sonic asked.

"Heheeh…deal." Rodney said.

"So sorry guys. You made a sorry bet. Rodney here can break any horse that comes around." Jake laughed.

"Well then. How's about this. Me and you Rodney. Who ever can break him can keep him." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Alright then. Make sure your girlfriend over there is handy with first aid!" Jake laughed. Rodney pulled Shadow on and the two hedgehogs followed.

"Sonic." Amy said sounding worried.

"I got it covered Ames. Right Shadow?" Sonic said patting the horse. Shadow looked and snorted.

(Just this one time faker. I'm uncomfortable with the idea. But if it can get rid of these guys then fine.) Shadow rolled his eyes and faced forward. They reached a cow boy type place. It was like an old western movie but no one was dressed up like anything. All of them had head sets and lap tops all through the small village like town. Sonic and Amy looked at each other and shrugged. This was going to be interesting.

**Well there it is. Thank you so much for reviews. See ya around! Bye for now!**


	7. Shadow Unbreakable

Here's the other chapter guys

**Here's the other chapter guys. Thanks for the reviews so far.**

The two birds put Shadow into a pen and locked the gate. Shadow snorted and jumped it.

(Ha! Think a gate can hold the Ultimate Lie Form!) Shadow said laying down in the ground to mock them. Jet growled and pulled on Shadow's rope.

"Oh that's it! We break him now!" Jet yelled at Rodney.

"Yeah!" Rodney brings a saddle over and they strapped it to Shadow. But he put up such a fight that it took ten people to hold him down with ropes. I t made Amy cry but the horse gave her what appears to be a smile for reassurance.

"Alright! Ready! Steady!" The grandfather of the birds said holding the ropes to keep Shadow still. Jet was on is back and ready.

"Give me your best shot donkey!" Jet whispered in the horses ear.

Shadow's eyes showed anger and full of hatred.

(With pleasure) Shadow said growling the best he could.

The gate opened to the pen and they were off! (have you seen the movie called Spirit?)

_Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know_

Shadow jumped into the air and Jet went flying!

(Ha!)

"Yey!: Amy yelled from the stands.

"My turn!" Rodney said getting ready to break Shadow. Shadow looked at Rodney and smiled evilly.

"Huh! Arrrggghhhh!" Shadow ran of jumping all around and slamming against the wooden polls that held the pen together. Rodney went up onto the air when Shadow bucked forward.

(Hahahah! Yeah man! Come and get some!) Shadow smiled prancing around the pen mocking thee riders.

_Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back_

More riders began to try and break Shadow but with no luck! Now it came to Sonic's turn. Amy petted Shadow's snote.

"Please take it easy on Sonic." Amy smiled.

(No problem. I'll have some fun with the faker.) Shadow nodded and was lead back to the holding area for Sonic to get ready.

"Man! Our best can't break him what makes you think an armature can!" A group laughed. Sonic smiled and patted Shadow's neck.

"I trust you pal." Sonic said.

(Excuse me? You trust me? Wow talk about a first.) Shadow said looking at Sonic.

The gate of the cell opened and Shadow acted like he wanted Sonic off. Sonic understood and held on tighter but so much as to hurt him. Shadow thought that it was time to quit so he slowed down to a stop with Sonic still on board.

_You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can find a way in  
That's what I'm saying  
Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know..._

Sonic smiled and patted the horse's neck. Shadow neighed but it was actually a sigh. He was pretty tired. The crowd cheered but the loudest was Amy. Shadow walked over to Jet and Rodney who's jaws were close to touching the dirt floor.

"Well he's ours. See you around punks." Sonic said sitting still on Shadow.

(Hahah! Thought you were bad didn't ya?) Shadow smirked and walked on to reach Amy. They helped her up and left the strange town of cowboys or high tech cowboys.

"Wow Shadow you were awesome! You too Sonic!" Amy smiled from on top of the horse. Sonic was sitting behind her while she held onto Shadow for support. Shadow neighed and began to run.

(Now to find those other huh? Now something's telling me to go north. Hmm? This is west better head in the other direction.) Shadow shifted course and ran onward north bound. Amy and Sonic shrugged but didn't bother asking their hedgehog um horse friend.

"Hope we can find a way to cure him." Amy sighed.

"Yeah. Must suck to be a pack mule. I mean not that you're a mule I uh I better shut up." Sonic said closing his mouth tight.

(Heheh. Save your breath faker. I may not be able to do much damage now but just wait till I'm back to normal. Just wait.) Shadow said looking back.

**Short I know but I have to update my other stories and I can't just write for this one. Lol. Hoped you liked it. Reviews are right on that button right there. See it?**


	8. Sonic the, Oh My God Not You Too!

**Do too popular demand here's the next chapter for Amy's Horse Boyfriend. Sorry for the wait. Forgive me? **

Shadow continued to run north till his senses told him something was wrong. He looked around and saw that Amy was asleep against his neck. Sonic was holding her waist to keep her from falling off the horse's back.

(Yeah Ames its best you do sleep.) Shadow said walking onward. Sonic looked around and saw that the sun was setting. He thought for a second and looked at the sleeping female. He smiled and rubbed her back to relax her tension. Shadow saw out of the corner of his eye and snorted. He stopped walking and looked at Sonic evilly.

(Hey! Get your hands off my girl!) Shadow said through his eyes.

"It's alright Shadey. I'm just trying to calm her down. I know she likes you." Sonic said looking at Shadow. The horse's ears flattened and he walked on. He then stopped when he felt tension building up in his legs. They started to shake and he started to feel weak. He went down on his front legs. They were curled against his chest. He closed his eyes tightly. Amy woke up and saw that Shadow's head and neck were close to the ground.

"Shadow!" Amy screamed. She hopped off his back and so did Sonic. She lifted his head up and hugged him.

"Shadow are you okay?" She asked petting his head gently. He looked at her and winced again.

(Oh what's happening to me? I feel weak. Am I changing into this creature permanently?) Shadow said in his thoughts. Then he collapsed completely.

Amy hugged him tighter and Sonic looked at the black horse.

Shadow closed his eyes and shuck all over. He opened his eyes again and saw a purple stone and a blue one. He tried to stand up but his legs felt wobbly. He frowned and pushed himself up.

He walked over to the stones and looked at them.

(More of them! Finally! How many are there? How many ohh…)

The horse fell side ways and laid there unconscious. Amy and Sonic raced over to their friend. Shadow had his eyes closed but was breathing all the same.

"Shadow?" Amy said petting his mane.

Sonic lifted the horse's head up and opened his closed eye. He shut the creatures eye and laid Shadow's head on Amy's lap. Sonic took the saddle bag and stones Shadow found. He stood and looked at the two on the floor.

"I'll gather these for him Amy. It's faster if I do it." Sonic frowned.

"But Sonic, Shadow seemed to know where he was going." Amy said continuing to stroke the horse's head. Sonic looked at Shadow and smirked. He sped off leaving Amy and the unconscious animal.

She frowned and hugged Shadow's neck. He woke up and looked around.

(Ohh. Where did faker run off too? And where the heck are those stones!) Shadow bolted his head up and looked around.

"He's looking for the others Shadow. It's okay." Amy said sensing that's what he was upset about.

(Alright then. But how will he find them. I thought my senses drew me towards them. How is faker to find them without me?) Shadow pushed himself to stand but his legs wouldn't follow his mind. They had a mind of their own now.

He snorted and tried again. Amy looked at him and frowned.

"Shadow maybe you should stop. You seem tired." Amy said petting his snout. He closed his eyes half way and bowed his head.

Shadow laid his head on Amy's lap and looked around.

(Faker has no idea what he's looking for. Wait! The stones! They change at the touch! He'd be! Oh my god! Amy we can't let Sonic get the other stones!) Shadow looked at Amy and had a concerned yet worried face expression.

Amy looked at him and heard a noise.

(Oh my god!)

"Oh my god!" Both said together. Up came a blue and grumpy horse! He growled and looked at Shadow.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed before fainting both horses looked at her.

(Idiot!) Shadow said in horse neighs.

(You are! Wait we can talk too each other?) Sonic said looking at his rival.

(We're both the same creature! Of course we understand each other!) Shadow neighed. Sonic frowned and rolled his eyes.

They both looked at Amy.

(What now genius?) Sonic said rolling his eyes.

(Stupid! You're a stupid creature!) Shadow said at Sonic. Sonic snorted and both males were snout to snout now. The glared at each other with death stares.

**Oh snap! Sonic is a horse! What next! Who wants more! Say it loud say it proud! :)**


	9. Is he gone?

_Guess you guys are busy huh? Yeah I was just bored. No one seems to want to chat. Here it is guys. Enjoy._

(Amy! Amy wake up!)

(She can't hear you faker!) Shadow neighed at the blue horse.

(Well wake her up!)

(I can't) Shadow growled. Or tried to at least.

"Ohhh. Sonic? Sonic I thought you were a –gasp-!" Amy said sitting up.

(Finally! Girl you got me worried!) Sonic neighed nudging her head.

"Sonic! You idiot! What's wrong with you!" Amy yelled.

(Man Ames! Accidents happen.) The blue horse said rolling his eyes.

(Oh no, no, no. This…this is an accident.) Shadow picked up his back hoof and kicked Sonic. The blue horse went down.

(Hey! Take this!)

The horses started to fight violently. Biting and kicking each other hard.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Amy said rushing up to them. Sonic fell on his back with Shadow's hoof on his chest.

Shadow went up on his hind legs and neighed with anger.

"Shadow no!" Amy screamed. She turned and saw the stones.

"Oh man. I hope this is temporary!" She touched the stones and a bright light came around her. In an instant a pink horse came into view. She charged and hit Shadow.

(Amy!)

(Rose!)

(Yeah it's me! Now stop!) The pink horse neighed. Both males looked at the female. She looked very pretty and Shadow almost fell over in awh.

(Dang girl! You are hot!) Sonic neighed. Amy looked at him and frowned. Shadow kicked Sonic again to shut him up.

(Owww! What the freak! What did I say!) The blue horse neighed.

(Smart aleck!) Shadow neighed.

(I didn't do anything!) Sonic said in defense.

(Stop it guys! Now how do we change back?) Amy neighed.

(Well how about we find the other stones and see from there.) Sonic growled at Shadow.

(Fine. Shadow you stay near me. Sonic you go off on your own for a bit and see what you can find.) Amy said taking charge.

(Yes sir.) Sonic said putting his hoof near his head as a joke.

(Sonic!) Amy yelled or neighed.

(What! Why does everyone seem to have the need to yell at me?!) The blue horse frowned.

(Just go!) Shadow neighed. He stood on his hind legs and kicked them around to show he meant business.

(Fine! Fine I'll go! Dang! Horse or not you're still the shallow hedgehog you once were.) Sonic smirked.

(You did not just call me shallow!)

(If by shallow you mean me standing in a puddle of you and not getting me feet wet? Then yes Shadow. You are shallow.) Sonic laughed. (phrase from _Danny Phantom)_

(Why you! Son of a...) "Neigh!" Shadow charged at Sonic and Sonic put his head down like a bull ready to charge. He used his hoof to move some dirt back ready to charge. Shadow stopped running and did the same.

(Boys stop it!) Amy neighed.

(A-hole!) Sonic growled.

(Jack-A!) Shadow growled

(Jerk off.) Shadow puffed.

(Pack mule!) Sonic sounded in neighs.

(Your mother!) Shadow laughed.

(What!) Sonic yelled out in anger.

(You heard me mama's boy!) Shadow laughed.

(Fine if my mother is a pack mule then your mother…)

(I don't have a mother.) Shadow rolled his eyes.

(So?) Sonic said seeing he has nothing now.

(Slow poke!) Shadow laughed.

(Slow poke! Slow poke! Shut up you snail!) Sonic growled.

(Is that the best you got!?) Shadow laughed.

(I um I…ohh! Take this!) Sonic charged and Shadow did too.

(Stop!) Amy yelled at them. The boys were head to head like deer.

Shadow was pushing Sonic back and Sonic was doing the same to Shadow.

(Stop it!) Amy said going up to them.

(Stay out of it!) Sonic neighed.

(You can't talk to me like that!) Amy rammed Sonic and he lost his balance. He put his head up and Shadow charged hitting Sonic in his neck. The blue horse neighed and fell. He hit his head on a stone that was on the floor and he didn't get up.

(Sonic!)

(Faker?)

The two horses went up to the blue male and saw blood. Amy backed away and looked at Shadow. The fully black and red horse walked around to Sonic's head and saw a nasty gash on his head. Shadow frowned and lifted Sonic up. He moved around a bit and the blue horse was now on the black one's back.

(Amy move!) Shadow yelled running fast. Amy caught up. They were headed back home. Sonic needed help. They forgot one thing though. The stones.

_Short I know but the suspense was too much to pass up! Sorry. A review would let me know you want more. _


End file.
